


Broken Blades & Shattered Spears

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [42]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Fight Sex, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: As things around Chaldea slow down, Ritsuka (better known to some as Gudako) has to find new hobbies to keep her and her Servants busy. She soon learns just how much fun it is to make Caenis and Mordred fight over her… and that the two heroic spirits are each packing an extra spear and an extra sword. Anonymous commission.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Broken Blades

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this on release day, be aware that the second chapter will go up on Monday! It's already available elsewhere, though you'll have to check my Twitter to find out where.

Fujimaru Ritsuka, better known by some of her friends by her nickname Gudako, knew that the Chaldea Security Organization had an important mission driving its every decision. 

She was one of its most important members, and one of the few things standing in the way of the otherwise certain extinction of the human race. As a human being, she was more than a  _ little _ invested in the success of that mission, and she had dedicated her life to it. In no small part because she had no other real options available to her, but nevertheless, Ritsuka took her responsibilities seriously. 

She tackled Singularity after Singularity and Lostbelt after Lostbelt for what felt like years, rarely taking any time for herself or breaking her purposeful stride. But eventually, all of Ritsuka’s hard work -- and the hard work of her Servants -- dwindled her enemies down. She could slow down. She  _ had _ to slow down, because there wasn’t anything for her to do most days of the week. The redheaded mage found herself growing bored, longing for the frantic pace that once kept her so terribly exhausted and prevented her from just being a human, a girl, a woman. She barely remembered what any of that was like.

And so Fujimaru Ritsuka began to look at ways to alleviate her boredom. Oh, she  _ knew _ that the Chaldea Security Organization had an important mission driving its every decision -- but with that mission’s dark shadow and implications no longer hanging over her head? She started to see everything in a new light - to see Servants and Chaldea’s other members as people, not weapons and tools. People she could and should engage with, without worrying about wasting her time on ‘frivolities’ when humanity’s existence was on the line. 

It began with a board game, of all things. It was Ritsuka’s idea, one that came to her in the spur of the moment and seemed brilliant at the time. A board game was a very human thing to do. It was  _ socializing _ , and that was something most women did before shit really hit the fan. She summoned the two proud warriors, then slammed the box down on the table and smiled cockily, looking forward to crushing her opponents like she crushed all her adversaries. “Let’s play Scrabble.”

“Scrabble,” Mordred repeated skeptically. The game never existed in her lifetime, but thanks to the Throne of Heroes she knew exactly what it was. She dropped into an unladylike squat down at the table and gave a look at the box, then at the other summoned Servant. Lifting her brows, she fixed her gaze back towards Ritsuka. “Why the hell would I want to play Scrabble? It’s a stupid word game made for nerds,” the Knight of Treachery said, making the words far more pointed with a smirk.

Ritsuka opened her mouth to speak and explain herself, but Caenis spoke first. “What, is that going to be your excuse when you lose? That it’s a stupid game for nerds?” the Greek beauty and former Argonaut asked in her soft accent, smiling slyly. “Are you afraid of a few words?” Her and Mordred had very similar personalities, and got along fairly well, but they made  _ everything _ into a competition. If Mordred thought this was stupid, Caenis surely thought it was too. Yet if Caenis had spoken up first, Mordred would be the one needling and goading her into playing.

“Like hell,” Morded snorted, taking the bait without hesitation and even opening the box to begin setting up the game. “I’m going to trounce both of you, and don’t bother begging for mercy,” she added in a lower growl. The pair also took their competitions  _ very seriously _ . “A king must always conquer and crush their opposition. I’ll show you no quarter,” she warned.

Ritsuka closed her mouth and suppressed her smile as the game got underway. Considering Caenis spoke Greek in her natural life and Mordred’s English was heavily antiquated, she expected to have an immense advantage over them. There were a few things that the redheaded mage hadn’t considered, though. For one thing, even though Ritsuka crushed any obstacle in her path, Caenis and Mordred tended to be the ones doing the actual fighting. That fact alone had nothing to do with the game they were playing. Strength had nothing to do with diction and wordplay, with combining a random assortment of letters into a high-scoring play. 

The underlying reason beneath that fact, though? That affected the game severely. Ritsuka was a human, a mage, their master. Caenis and Mordred were her Servants, her heroic spirits -- given all the knowledge they needed to survive the modern day thanks to the Throne of Heroes. Whatever languages they spoke in life, Caenis and Mordred may as well have been computers with every version of the Merriam-Webster dictionary downloaded straight into their brains.

And that was in addition to a Scrabble strategy guide. Ritsuka may as well have not been playing at all. She was utterly irrelevant in the game. At first, it was depressing to watch the two Servants double and triple their points every turn. But as things grew more heated between the rivals, Ritsuka found herself having much more fun. These ancient warriors were going all out over a game of  _ Scrabble _ . It was so utterly ridiculous that she couldn’t stop herself from grinning at them, then laughing, soon breathless and pink in the face, utterly gleeful at the situation.

It ended with Mordred’s victory by a slim margin. It ended with Caenis making excuses and demanding a rematch, with Mordred turning the earlier tables around on her and taunting her as a sore loser, but graciously deigning to accept the Argonaut’s request.

Yes, the Chaldea Security Organization was humanity’s only hope of survival, but little else to do, Ritsuka began caring less about her duties. Her new obsession became getting the two Servants to bicker and compete for her entertainment. Board games, video games, physical feats, tests of gusto and of courage -- whatever little whim struck the fickle Fujimaru girl, she found a way to make her ancient heroes indulge her without ever quite realizing how she was manipulating them.

It didn’t take long for Ritsuka, who had been repressing her sexuality for humanity’s sake for  _ so _ long, to turn the challenges lewd. She could barely help herself. It always felt like Mordred and Caenis were fighting over her. The competitions got her pussy wet and her nipples hard. Since they were fighting for nothing more than her amusement, that really wasn’t far from the truth. The winner always got that little bit of extra attention from her, sparking jealousy in the loser and driving them to try all the harder the next time the pair faced off. First she had them competing in costume, wearing maid costumes to see who could complete a list of Ritsuka’s long ignored chores first. Caenis won the challenge handily, filling out the costume perfectly with her hourglass figure.

Then Ritsuka had the buxom pair go to battle in nothing more than bikinis and high heeled shoes. The Mordred that she had summoned wasn’t the flat-chested tomboy she was in real life, but the busty babe she could have been if not for the eternal youth passed down to her from her ‘father’, her figure just as perfect as Caenis’ with her ample breasts, wide hip and almost divine ass. Their enemies were used to Chaldea’s Servants flouncing around in skimpy attire and armor that gave them little protection but showcased their raw sexuality. 

The bikinis were a step past that. They weren’t fitted for either woman. In fact, they both belonged to Ritsuka, who was slimmer and less curvy than either of her Servants. Neither of them complained about how poorly they fit, assuming it was part of the challenge when Ritsuka simply grabbed them out of her wardrobe without thinking twice about what she was doing. The tops couldn’t even manage to cup and support either Mordred’s or Caenis’ hefty racks, only managing to cover a triangle around their nipples. Of course, the bottoms weren’t any better, showing off the entirety of their asses in the back and continually teasing glimpses of their mounds in the front.

Everyone they faced on the battlefield was utterly flummoxed at what the pair were wearing, and were quickly cut down by Mordred’s sword or ran through with Caenis’ spear. In the end, that challenge was their only draw. Though the warriors had no problem keeping themselves steady on the heels Ritsuka gave them, they couldn’t stop their tits from constantly spilling out of their tops. 

As much as she groused about how much wardrobe malfunctions were slowing them down on their mission, Ritsuka was secretly delighted by each nip slip that happened. Although neither Servant showed any signs of embarrassment, they were clearly just as turned on as Ritsuka was. Mordred’s pink nipples were tight and perked up, and the outer lips of Caenis’ pussy -- she never bothered to adjust her bottoms, so they were on blatant display the entire day -- were increasingly damp.

The next day, Ritsuka went out of her way to drop an offhand comment about how Mordred’s breasts seemed a bit bigger than Caenis, deeply offending the bronzed spearwoman. “Even if she does have bigger tits than I do,” the Argonaut declared, “at least my ass is far better.” As though it alone would prove her point, she struck a pose that jutted one of her womanly hips out to the side and showcased the killer curve of her rump. She added further emphasis by slapping it with a sharp crack of her wrist, showcasing how tight her bubble bottom was.

“Please,” Mordred snorted. “With all the time you must have spent laying around on a boat?” She smirked, setting her left hand on the curve of her hip. “With all my years of horseback riding, your ass has nothing on mine.” She slid her hand back and down, countering Mordred’s ass slap with her own and then digging her nails into her rump. The two heroic spirits glared at each other. While they were glowering, Ritsuka began grinning. She had the two of them wrapped around her little finger because of their rivalry. The redheaded mage made her move.

“Well, why don’t I take your measurements and we can see how you two stack up?” she sweetly, innocently suggested.

“Fine,” both snapped at her, much to Ritsuka’s elation. She certainly wasn’t abusing her position and her Servants’ dependence on her here to get what she wanted out of them. After all, she took her responsibilities as humanity’s last hope very seriously. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

A few hours later, the Argonaut and the Knight of Treachery stood in their high-heels in Ritsuka’s chambers. This time around, they were wearing even less than they had on for the bikini contest. Everyone agreed that the bikinis Ritsuka provided weren’t good enough, but no one wanted to take the time to hunt down swimsuits that would fit Caenis and Mordred’s proud and voluptuous bodies. They came to a quick compromise, stripping down to the scanty thongs they each wore under their codpieces. 

Ritsuka felt an aroused flush begin creeping up the pale, delicate column of her neck at the sight of their nipples. She hadn’t gotten a clear look at Caenis’ tits the other day. While Mordred had sweet little pink peaks topping her massive mammaries, the Greek woman’s tits were graced by larger, puffier nipples that demanded an equal amount of attention. She swallowed, then cleared her throat and blinked her eyes. If they were just left out in the open, she wouldn’t be able to focus on the task at hand at all. “Just a minute,” she told them, quickly beating across the room to rummage through her wardrobe.

“Eh?” Mordred put her hands on her hips, her blonde brows twisting with irritation. “Come on, Master. Don’t tell me you need to find a tape measure for this?” Her pink lips curved with a haughty smirk, and like Caenis she stood tall and proud, showing not a hint of embarrassment over her exposure, only calm confidence and self-assurance over her sexuality. She slid her other hand up the soft ripple of abs gracing her belly, squeezing her breast as she turned her head to meet her rival’s eye. “It’s not like you should need it. I’m the obvious winner here.” The red she wore contrasted her fair skin, blonde hair and green eyes perfectly.

“Please,” Caenis scoffed. “Aren’t you a clone of your ‘father’?” That Saber, that Artoria, was summoned by one of the few other Masters living in and working for Chaldea. They saw her regularly, and it never went well when Mordred began to interact with her. Bringing up Mordred’s daddy immediately soured the knight’s expression and made her dig her nails in savagely against her breast, handling the treat of a teat more like a stress ball than the fun bag it really was. The Knight of Treachery’s daddy issues were notorious. “Have you  _ seen _ her?” The woman from ancient Greece smiled, bold and crooked. Her heels and thong were black, matching her darker skin tone and pale hair. “She barely has an ass, and her breasts may as well be fly bites, you know.” Her eyes gleamed with amusement. “Why, I bet she wears band-aids for bras.”

“Shut up,” Mordred snapped back, unable to deny the truth. “Have you seen what she looks like as a Lancer? She makes your damnable udders look like--”

“Found it,” Ritsuka sing-songed, cutting off the argument. Grinning, she drifted back from the wardrobe and moved towards the two with a small box in hand. It contained a gag gift from Mash, one that the redheaded mage was certain she would never look at again. Caenis and Mordred held their eye contact for a moment longer, then turned towards Ritsuka at her approach. “I need to…”

She paused. What was her excuse going to be here? Her eyes bounced from breast to breast, from nipple to nipple. The answer popped to life in her head like a lightbulb. “... put these two on you so I don’t have to worry about getting my eyes poked out,” she explained, opening the box to reveal the colorful assortment of pasties therein. Ritsuka set it aside, fishing out two red ones and two black ones.

“Sure,” Mordred said with a shrug. “Let’s get this over with already.” Though she appeared nonchalant while Rituska began to cover her nipples with the body stickers, the redheaded mage noticed how her breathing seemed to quicken with her master’s touch. She fought to keep her perverse grin from breaking out again.

“You’re just in a hurry to lose so we move on to something you can win, aren’t you?” Caenis prodded the knight. Much to Ritsuka’s mild chagrin (and far greater delight), the stickers barely fit over the Argonaut’s proud nipples, let alone her areolae, leaving a hint of the latter poking out of them. As Ritsuka’s slim digits graced Caenis’ breast, goosebumps raised over her flesh. 

“Alright, ladies,” Ritsuka chirped cheerfully as she straightened, taking the tape measure she already had handy out of a pocket in her blouse. “Let’s get this show on the road. We’ll just have to do this in alphabetical order,” she declared confidently. “Which means Caenis first, unless-- you spell it in some strange way? I don’t know the Greek alphabet,” she admitted to the Argonaut while Mordred rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, taking to an indolent posture ill-befitting a would-be king. 

“Does it matter? I’m first in all things,” Caenis boasted wryly, evading the question. Mordred scoffed. That answer worked for Ritsuka. The redhead mage hummed to herself as she began to measure out the exact dimensions of Caenis’ impressive breasts, while making absolutely no effort to actually denote what her measurements were. She let out quiet ‘ah’ and a soft ‘mhm’ at appropriate times, using the whole exercise as an excuse to explore the ancient hero’s tits in methodical fashion. Ritsuka couldn’t keep her eyes from lidding in contentment. They were so terribly soft and warm, to the point where she wanted to concoct some kind of bullshit that would let her plant her face between them and nuzzle away with her cheeks.

Caenis’ ass was next, necessitating Ritsuka stepping behind her and squatting with her face less than a foot away from it. It was the perfect view of the Argonaut’s booty, the thin string of her thong practically disappearing between the halves of her stupendous ass. “Gosh,” Ritsuka whispered as she copped a feel when it came to her actually ‘taking measurements’, admiring the practical dimples just above Caenis’ ass as she did so. She was unable to keep the lewd excitement she was feeling from leaking into her voice. 

“Caenis, you’re like… cotton-wrapped rope,” she confessed, squeezing the thick curve and laughing at herself. It was a ridiculous comparison, but  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t true. The ancient Greek hero had just the right amount of fat over her otherwise tight bubble of an ass, soft and firm at once. She dug her fingers into it, then paused. On impulse, she drew her hand back and cracked a hard slap down on it, watching how it jiggled with a giggle of delight. 

Caenis didn’t even budge, though she glanced over her shoulder at Ritsuka with a knowing little smile. “Are you having fun back there, Master?” she asked.

“Tons,” Ritsuka confessed, about to drop the tape measure entirely and double-hand Caenis’ rump when someone rudely interrupted.

“Come on,” Mordred bitched, “it’s my turn to get measured, Master.”

“Fine, fine.” Ritsuka eased up to her feet, grabbing hold of Caenis’ hips to help her lever on up. Her Greek Servant went out of her way to press her hips back before Ritsuka could step away, pressing her ass into Ritsuka’s belly. The redhead couldn’t help but grin again, quickly taking another feel before stepping out from behind Caenis. “Sorry for the wait,” she told Mordred as she approached her.

“It’s fine,” Mordred sniffed, before smirking away her impatient airs. “I can’t blame you for saving the best for last, Master. Have at me.” And so the process began again, with Ritsuka putting on a little show, keeping up her pretense of taking their measurements. She had no idea how to measure a woman’s bust, let alone her waist or ass. Back before the world really went to shit, she always had someone at a speciality store help her out with that kind of thing. The squeeze of Ritsuka’s fingers and the drag of her nails across Mordred’s breasts showed much more prettily on her pristine skin compared to Caenis’ bronzed skin tone, however quickly the pink proof of her touches faded. “... Hey, Master.”

“Y-yeah?” Ritsuka asked, darting her amber eyes up to the knight’s green ones and swallowing softly. Her first thought was that Mordred had sussed out what she was  _ really _ doing, and was about to call her out on her shit -- that her pride as a knight and would-be heir to Camelot wouldn’t let her allow a peasant treat her body like a toy. Unlike her ‘father’ Artoria, Mordred wore her emotions on her sleeve. Ritsuka didn’t see a hint of ire or upset on Mordred’s beautiful features, so why had she stopped her?

No, Mordred was grinning. She left one hand on her hip while the other snaked up behind Ritsuka’s shoulders and behind her head, gently drawing her in closer to the blonde knight’s chest. Fact was, Mordred had watched Ritsuka closely while she measured Caenis, and she picked up on what was  _ really _ interesting to her Master. “I don’t know about hers,” she said, glancing at Caenis briefly before meeting Ritsuka’s increasingly apprehensive gaze, “but I bet my tits are bigger than your head,” she boasted, right before pulling Ritsuka’s head all the way into her incredible cleavage, curling her fingers into her Master’s thick and wavy hair, gently urging her to nuzzle away.

“T-that’s illegal,” Caenis snapped out quickly, as though she hadn’t done something very similar with her ass mere moments ago. “That’s bribery!” 

“That’s up for her to decide,” Mordred grinned cockily at Caenis, while Ritsuka herself felt her soul leaving her body on a swift, one-way journey to Nirvana. They were  _ perfect _ pillows, and she would do  _ so _ , so many wrong things if it meant getting to sleep with her head on them at some point. Caenis grit her teeth and let out a ‘tch’, but didn’t move to take Ritsuka away from her newfound happy place. As her eyelids grew heavy with smug satisfaction, Mordred released Ritsuka’s hair from the curl of her fingers and smoothed it out gently. “Well, Master? What do you think?”

“That’s-- they’re very nice,” Ritsuka murmured, feeling almost dizzy and light-headed with her skyrocketing horniness. She lifted a hand and gently patted Mordred right on one of her tits, right over the red, star-shaped pasty covering her nipple. “I’d give you a gold star, but I’d have to-- I’d have to take this off you first, and my eye-- you understand,” she mumbled. Mordred smirked and didn’t say a word, only looking towards Caenis haughtily. “Okay, let’s-- let’s move on.”

Swallowing, Ritsuka stepped away from Mordred’s bare body and around her, squatting down again for her second booty inspection of the hour. It was really a wonder how both of her Servants had such incredible bodies, but perhaps that physical perfection just came along with being a heroic spirit. Just like Caenis’ ass, Mordred’s thick bottom ate up the string of her thong. 

She gave it a testing squeeze and closed her eyes, taking a breath to steady herself. It was just as amazing as Caenis’ booty, albeit in a different way. While the Greek woman’s ass was like cotton-wrapped rope, Mordred’s ass was like… “Steel bubble wrap,” she whispered, knowing that it made no sense but yet likewise knowing that words couldn’t truly convey either woman’s perfection. There wasn’t much fat on Mordred’s behind, but it was so firm and tight and shapely in spite of that.

“Way better than any cotton-wrapped rope,” Mordred smirked at Caenis, who rolled her eyes and made a rude, one-handed and one-fingered gesture at her rival. Though unlike Caenis, Mordred jolted and let out a girlish squeak when Ritsuka slapped her ass, unable to stop her cheeks from turning pink. That noise brought a fresh grin to Ritsuka’s generous lips. Slowly, she rose to her feet, once again using the nearest Servant’s hips to lever herself up.

“So,” Ritsuka said as she stepped out from behind Mordred and took a few steps to put herself the same distance between the two Servants. She glanced at one and then the other. Though Mordred’s blush was rapidly fading, RItsuka couldn’t help that hers was deepening. Considering she hadn’t actually bothered to take the measurements, considering she didn’t even know  _ how _ , the redheaded mage was left with a hard decision.

Did she say that Mordred had a better body, or did she declare Caenis the winner? Ritsuka bit down gently on her bottom lip, considering both women in turn as they watched her, waiting expectantly for her final judgment. It was an impossible choice. She closed her eyes and drew a breath, knowing that she would need to go with her gut on this one. “The winner is… no one,” Ritsuka declared. “Somehow, your measurements are completely equal. You two are a perfect match. It’s a tie.” She opened her eyes and smiled, glancing between the two to see which one would take it worse.

“Unacceptable,” Caenis growled.

“Bullshit,” Mordred snapped at the same time.

Well. The situation was starting to get away from Ritsuka. Her smile turned awkward. “Listen, I’m sorry, but it’s true. If you don’t believe me, you two can measure each other,” she said, even though it was all a lie. Mordred and Caenis were women of action, and she severely doubted they would make such an effort. “I measured your waists, too, so I can’t even use them as a tiebreaker. In the absence of anything else we can use to break the stalemate…” 

Ritsuka lifted her hands helplessly and shrugged, repeating the phrase that irritated both of them so much. “It’s a tie. Your second tie. I’m sorry.”

The two Servants exchanged a glance -- more a glare, really, their rivalry heating up once more. “Fine,” they said at the same time, equally dissatisfied, “just measure our cocks.” Somehow, the fact that they both had the same idea seemed to make everything worse for them, with Caenis gritting her teeth irately and Mordred tensing her jaw bullishly.

Ritsuka blinked. “Your… cocks?” she repeated, glancing at one woman’s face and then the other. Right after, her eyes darted down to either of their thighs and how their thongs hugged their pussies, almost tight enough that she could see the shape of their lower lips through the thin material. Though Caenis’ thong was too black for it to show, Ritsuka was confident that were it any lighter, it would show the same damp spots she could see on Mordred’s thong.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Ritsuka began to giggle, wild and raucous at the thought of these two women, these two  _ perfect _ women, somehow being just that touch more perfect. A cock was the only thing either one of them was missing. Not only that, but managing to hide it in the skimpy outfits they wore to battle and on a day-to-day basis. 

“That’s-- okay,” the redheaded mage said, lifting her hands helplessly, deciding to humor them. “Fine, fine. If you have cocks, go ahead and produce them.” She grinned to herself, her blush abating, half-expecting them to produce chickens -- or no, rubber chickens. Some perverse, ridiculous part of Ritsuka’s brain wanted them to whip out rubber chickens and just start going to town on each other with them. The Master took a big step backwards, making sure she could see them at the same time.

Already, the two were bending over and pulling their thongs over the curves of their respective asses and down their killer thighs. The scant garments hit the floor almost synchronously, and the pair stepped forward as one, their heels clicking resolutely on Ritsuka’s floor. Just as quickly as their Master’s blush began to fade, it creeped back up her cheeks with a vengeance as her Servants straightened up and widened their stances just so, baring their respective pussies to them. Both Caenis and Mordred were soaken wet, thin rivulets of their feminine arousal trailing down their thighs. They were both unabashedly proud of it, their perfectly smooth and hairless pussies softly swollen and darkened with further proof of how much they had been getting off on the competition. 

Ritsuka couldn’t help but notice they both had runes inked right over their mounds. Caenis’ appeared to have a trio of letters from the Greek alphabet, while Mordred’s tattoo was a simple celtic cross. And while that was a curious fact, a curious similarity, Ritsuka didn’t dwell on it. “Okay,” she said mirthfully, lifting her hands again, unsure of where this was going. “Those are-- very nice,” she granted, understating how much she wanted to taste both of their cunts. “But they’re not cocks.” It took her a considerable effort and exertion of willpower to drag her gaze up from their inked pelvises, meeting their eyes again. But the pair were no longer looking at their Master. Instead, each had their gaze angled down and aside to their rival’s cunt, as though waiting to see what they were up against.

Smiling a little bemused smile, Ritsuka glanced back down, then blinked and widened her eyes with surprise. As she watched, their respective tattoos almost seemed to  _ shudder _ and twist on their skin in a clearly unnatural way, beginning to rapidly fade away and reveal what they apparently sealed away. “I.. what?” Ritsuka squeaked out, her mouth opening wide with shock. “That’s-- what?” 

It was a dumb question, of course. They were ancient warriors, heroic spirits. She was the mage, and magic should have been the last thing to surprise her. Ritsuka clamped her jaw shut and blinked a few more times, trying to find her composure again and ground her shock. She dug for something smart to say, something properly befitting her role as the Master in this relationship. “... What?” she squeaked out again, staring at their two cocks. Neither of them was hard yet. Perhaps that was an effect of whatever magic hid them away, but  _ fuck _ if they almost didn’t need to be. The two killer queens were  _ hung _ .

“Are you really that surprised, Master?” Mordred asked, smirking again, an expression mirrored on Caenis’ face.

“Considering our legends, I would have expected you to know about these,” the Argonaut drawled, just as smug as Mordred. She reached down and between her legs, grabbing her cock and slapping it against her inner thigh. “There’s a reason why historians get our genders wrong. And if we didn’t do  _ something _ about these…”

The Knight of Treachery grabbed her enormous dick as well, giving it a casual stroke and grinning cockily. “You don’t even know how bad it can be, running and jumping around with tits this big,” she boasted, her other hand going up to grope her breast, casually peeling off the pasty and tossing it aside, letting her begin to tweak the nipple that had been unjustly hidden beneath it. “The fucking back problems you get are awful, aren’t they?” she laughed, glancing aside at her rival.

“Mm,” Caenis hummed out in casual agreement with her rival. “Something like this just kills your hips, and then it’s bouncing and flouncing around just as bad as your tits?”

Something about that sounded really wrong to Ritsuka, but she was a mage, not a doctor. And besides, she had something more important to do. The redheaded mage blinked her eyes a few more times, then swallowed softly. Her Servants were truly  _ perfect. _ Though her cheeks had turned as red as tomatoes, she somehow found her voice and mastered it, schooling away all her shock and her heady arousal. “Well,” she said softly. “I wish you two had shown me these sooner. No point crying over spilled milk, though.”

_ Because the cum hasn’t been spilled yet _ , Ritsuka thought gleefully to herself, her fingers trembling and her mouth beginning to water, though it wasn’t nearly as wet as her pussy. Though Mordred and Caenis were the hottest women around Chaldea, that wasn’t quite enough for Ritsuka to throw caution to the wind and fuck them, something she was sure they would readily agree to. No, as much as Ritsuka liked women, she needed cock to satisfy her, and it had been  _ so long _ since she had a proper one. The two stiffening lengths before her were exactly what the little Japanese size queen needed.

As the two Servants stood there, stroking their cocks hard, Ritsuka began to remove her clothes, her trembling fingers fighting through their excitement to unbutton her blouse and get it off, then her skirt. “In… in order to get a proper feel and measure for your cocks,” she said, aware that her lust was showing plainly now but no longer caring, “I’ll need to get intimate with them,” she claimed, as though either of the heroic spirits were about to back down at the thought of their Master handling their equally heroic cocks. 

No one pointed out that Ritsuka didn’t need to strip for that; Mordred and Caenis simply enjoyed the show as Ritsuka revealed her smooth, nubile skin. Her bra came off and fell to the floor unceremoniously, revealing her full and perky breasts, either a fine handful on their own but nowhere near the heroes’ size. Her nipples, dark and hard, begged for attention they were unlikely to receive. Left in her kitten-heeled shoes and her sheer black pantyhose, Ritsuka took another step forward and then another, until she was just within arm’s reach of either of her Servants. Then she took another, finally lowering herself into a graceful squat just between the two side-by-side heroes.

Neither said a word, watching Ritsuka with intense gazes, their lashes making for a thick and dark fan over either of their eyes. Their Master bit down gently on her bottom lip, reaching to take both of their thick shafts in hand. Even just standing by them made Ritsuka feel tiny when she was already small, whether or not they were boosting their heights with the heels they both wore. They just had a certain  _ presence _ to them that made a world of difference. A warrior’s intensity, she always supposed, a confidence hard won through heroic deeds and trials. Now she released what it really was. They had true big dick energy.

Ritsuka grinned through her deep red blush, marveling at how  _ right _ they felt in her hands, veiny and hot. Slowly, she began to stroke their cocks. Caenis planted her hands on her hips while Mordred folded her arms just under her prodigious rack. Both smirked, equally confident and self assured in their impending victory. Ritsuka looked from one to the other as she played with them, wondering which would taste better in her mouth, which one would feel better buried far down her throat. She had never deepthroated before, but she already knew she wanted to try with one of these perfect pieces, and that she wouldn’t give up until she either kissed its owner’s pelvis around it or she couldn’t take it anymore and begged them to fuck her.

One of them. There was no way she could handle both at once. She loved a big, thick cock but these were far out of her league, even before saving humanity forced her into a long dry spell.

Ritsuka glanced up at her Servants, her amber eyes bright as an idea struck her, though it would have to wait a moment for her to put it into action. “Since Caenis went first last time,” she murmured throatily, “it’s-- only fair that Mordred goes first this time.” And though she spoke those words, she caught and held Caenis’ blue eyes as she gave the Knight of Treachery her ‘turn’. 

“Fine,” Caenis grunted, though she wasn’t happy about it. Mordred’s smirk transitioned to a full on eager grin. 

Continuing to stroke Caenis’ cock all the while, Ritsuka leaned towards Mordred’s mighty sword and darted her tongue out, giving it a little kitten lick and then a kiss. It was even better than she expected it to be. An instant later she took its stiff head past her lips and into the sanctuary of her mouth, her slender digits sliding on down to continue jerking off Mordred’s shaft near the base. She sucked on Mordred’s majestic (albeit made of flesh) crown, tongue darting out to circle around just under it. The envy she saw written plainly on Caenis’ face drove her to take a bit more of Mordred just a bit deeper, almost but not quite threatening her throat. 

All too soon, she pulled away from Mordred and removed her mouth from the Knight’s cock with an audible pop, strands of saliva still connecting her mouth to the first dick she had tasted in a long while. “Not bad,” she whispered to Mordred in a deliberate understatement, finally looking away from Caenis to meet her green eyes. Her fingers slid up Mordred’s cock, beginning to give her fully erect shaft long strokes, from top to bottom. Ritsuka wore her wanton need just as visibly as Caenis’ envy, giving the blonde a slutty little smile that promised more.

“You can call this contest right here, Master,” Mordred drawled, reaching towards Ritsuka’s head as though she meant to impale the redheaded mage’s face on her cock. Before she could grasp her long locks, Ritsuka turned her head and took Caenis straight into her mouth without preamble, turning the tables on the Knight of Treachery. The spearwoman’s fleshy lance was just as perfect as the knight’s blade. 

“Trying to call victory before your foe has even had a chance to challenge you, Mordred?” Caenis laughed huskily. “I thought you had more honor than that,” she jeered, needling the easily riled knight, “but I should have known better-- oh, fuck.” Ritsuka shut her up with a deliberate attack, sealing her lips just under Caenis’ crown and laving the head with worshipful attention, upping the ante with a soft hum that reverberated down Caenis’ cock.

“Please,” Mordred bristled, glaring down at Ritsuka even though all her ire was directed sideways. “At least I died in honorable combat, not after getting fucked by Poseidon--”

“Yes, because leading a revolt against your ‘father’ is  _ very honorable _ ,” Caenis shot back without a moment’s hesitation. 

Things were about to get bad. Mordred’s daddy issues and Caenis losing her maidenhood to the God of the Sea were hot button issues. The Master of the two Servants popped off Caenis’ cock, knowing that  _ now _ was the time to kick her plan into gear. “Listen up,” she whispered as she slid her hands down to the base of their cocks. 

Though she was quiet, she was their Master and demanded their attention easily, cutting off the fight before it got any worse. It probably helped that any man or woman would rightly drop everything to focus on whomever had a grip on their cock too, but that was neither here nor there. “You both have magnificent cocks. They’re the best I’ve ever tasted. You two are peerless,” she promised them, and those words were genuine and heartfelt. “I can’t compare the two of them. We need to change the challenge,” she told her captive audience, grazing her teeth over the swell of her bottom lip before continuing.

“You two need to fuck and prove who has the mightier cock,” Ritsuka told them, plain and simple, bringing her face up to nuzzle the head of Mordred’s sword with her cheek, then repeating the process for Caenis’ lance, dotting each with a kiss right afterwards. “And the winner gets a real prize this time. They get me, however they want me, while the loser watches,” the redheaded mage said, releasing their cocks at once and starting what should have been a smooth rise to her knees. It was anything but; she found her knees weak with excitement.

Part of her expected them to complain. The other part was more certain of their positive reaction, and that part of her was proven right. “Sounds interesting,” Mordred said, flashing a grin full of anticipation. “Count me in, Master.” She turned towards Caenis, who was already wearing a similar expression. “I hope you’re ready to get pounded into the floor. You’ll be screaming  _ opa  _ and smashing plates by the time I’m done with you,” she claimed, her grin only getting more toothy.

“Please,” Caenis retorted, turning to face Mordred more fully. “You think a little brit’s bangers and mash could make me cum?” She smirked, grabbing her fully erect cock. With all of the blood pumped into it after Ritsuka’s ‘measurements’, there was no way she could point it down enough to slap against her thigh again, like a Greek warrior banging their spear against their shield. Instead, she slapped it up and against her belly twice over. “Come on, knight. Let me give you a lesson in humility.”


	2. Shattered Spears

Though she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to make it, Ritsuka made her way over to her bed without stumbling or falling. She crawled up onto it and forward, before twisting around on her hips to face her Servants. Her mind raced with the possibilities of their contest. How would they decide who went first, and what position would they open with? Would Caenis convince Mordred to ride her like a horse, or would Mordred bend over and let Caenis fuck her pussy raw in doggy style?

The answer was neither. As Ritsuka made herself comfortable, shifting her pillows around to prop herself up, the two Servants conferred quietly, coming to a quick agreement on which of them would be on top first. At least, that’s what their Master believed. Mordred and Caenis stepped up close enough to each other that their breasts touched, then took another step that had their pliant tits squishing up against their rival’s. Caenis’ black-painted nails grabbed hold of Mordred’s wide hips, and the knight followed suit. Ritsuka began to frown, half in disappointment and half in confusion. Were they going to frottage or actually treat their dicks like weapons and have a little sword fight? Neither was exactly what she had in mind.

Once again, the answer was neither. Getting a white-knuckled grip on their rival’s motherly hips, the pair of Servants  _ did _ end up rubbing their cocks together, but it was all towards a greater purpose. They jostled and vyed for position, teeth gritting and jaws setting as Ritsuka watched on with growing confusion. What the pair planned to do only clicked for her right before it happened. “Oh my god,” Ritsuka breathed, splaying her thighs and slipping a hand under her pantyhose. “ _ Yes. _ ” This was going to be far better than what she dared to imagine. 

Mordred won the little dance between the two heroic spirits, her cock slipping beneath Caenis’ equally proud lance and going right for her womanhood. With how wet Caenis was, her dark pussy’s flushed lips spread easily, betraying their master and doing more than just inviting their enemy inside. They practically sucked in Mordred’s cock, the tight little hole gripping desperately at its invader. As Caenis gasped and made a far more feminine noise than Ritsuka was used to hearing from her, Mordred grinned and growled her victory. “First blood is mine. This is over, Lancer!”

Caenis closed her eyes, tempering her whimper into a soft hiss. Mordred’s cock was the first one to violate her pussy since Poseidon. It had been literally thousands of years since she had her snatch filled, and it almost proved to be too much for her to handle. Mordred thrust once inside her, then twice, so damn deep inside Caenis’ cunt that she almost gave in right then and there. 

But she wasn’t about to back down from the challenge and lose out on the real prize: their Master’s tight pussy. Caenis’ blue eyes flashed open. “Like hell it is, Saber,” she snarled back, slipping her fingers over Mordred’s hips to grab her thick ass. She tugged Mordred just a  _ bit _ into her and took advantage of the opening Mordred’s thrusts gave her, slipping under the Knight of Treachery’s guard and ramming deep.

“Fuck!” Mordred squealed out as Caenis’ counterattack took her cunt in turn, leaving the two futa Servants impaled on each other’s cocks. The blonde Saber Servant threw her head back and let out a growl, but it was nothing like the lion-esque noise she thought she was making. It was more of a mewl that tapered into a kitten-like purr, unable to hide the intensity of her satisfaction. Though Mordred had taken her share of cocks in her time at court in Camelot, she always preferred to use her own dick on other women. Maybe if she had Caenis there…  _ no _ . She couldn’t even consider that. 

“Y-you’re pretty good,” Mordred admitted to Caenis as she brought her head back and met her rival’s eyes dead on. She forced herself to grin, thinking it would portray just how much she was enjoying this challenge. In truth, it was utterly whorish, wanton and lewd. If Caenis had been any less distracted by the cock plundering her own pussy, she would have known exactly what was going through Mordred’s mind. Redoubling her grip on Caenis, Mordred began to thrust again, fighting to overcome the temptation to give in. “But not nearly… good… enough!”

For Ritsuka, masturbating under her pantyhose wasn’t enough. Her body deserved so much better in the face of the brutal fight going on over her pussy. She tore at the black fabric, ripping open a hole over her sweet and damp lips. The redhead hadn’t bothered putting on panties that morning. Not because she particularly enjoyed going commando, but because with how her Servants were turning her on lately she felt she needed real ease of access. 

Half-squirming around, Ritsuka dug under her pillows until she found the vibrator she kept there. Turning back to the show, she took the pink toy into her mouth, imagining for a moment that it was the victor’s cock and getting it slick with her saliva, watching Caenis and Mordred’s duel through heavily lidded eyes. As the balance of power between the two began to shift, she slowly pushed the vibrator into her pink hole and switched it on. It buzzed to life, making her shiver and moan even before she began to slowly fuck her pussy with it. Her other hand’s slender digits found her clit and began to give it the attention it deserved.

Both Mordred and Caenis were half-panting, half-moaning, their fight leaving them utterly breathless. Neither one of them should have been able to keep moving their hips the way they were, but neither of them were normal people -- they had abandoned most of their human weaknesses when they became heroic spirits. It was a true clash of titans showcasing their incredible stamina. 

Ritsuka bit down savagely on the bottom of her lip, wondering just how hard the victor would fuck her, knowing that they wouldn’t be anywhere near ready to pop by the time  _ she _ came on their cocks. But her bite wasn’t anywhere near as hard as Mordred’s bite on her own lip, just hard enough that she tasted copper on her tongue, not that she was in a state of mind to realize that. Growling, Mordred closed her eyes and tried to slow her thrusts. She wasn’t going to give in to Caenis -- she  _ couldn’t _ , as much as her body begged her to -- but she could only hold on for so much longer. She had to do something to make Caenis cum first. The blonde Knight of Treachery closed her eyes and focused, trying to keep herself from bursting while she came up with a plan.

It came to her in a stroke of brilliance. All she had to do was hit Caenis’ g-spot with an all-out attack. All she had to do was shift her footing, her hips, and thrust, then that would be that. Again, Mordred growled, unaware of how high-pitched the noise and squeal-like the noise was. Though she had her plan set and ready to go into action, she was already on the verge of being the  _ real _ first blood here, the first to cum. “Caenis,” she hissed out as though the two were about to make a final, decisive clash, then put her plan into motion, taking a half-step back and pulling at Caenis’ hips.

“Mordred,” Caenis snarled in turn, only having a lick more of composure over the blonde knight, but that was all she needed. She barely blinked as she watched Mordred’s green eyes close and reopen, planning something. As a Lancer, Caenis relied heavily on footwork and her ability to read her opponent’s movements, to such a degree that sometimes it seemed like she was reading their minds. 

Caenis saw Mordred’s maneuver coming seconds before she began to put it into action, and she knew right away how she would deal with it. Just a moment before Mordred drew back to re-angle her cock, Caenis stepped  _ into _ Mordred’s pull, taking advantage of the opening that presented itself to bury herself deep in the knight’s cunt while nearly causing Mordred’s dick to slide out of her own pussy, practically bottoming out. At the same time, she slipped her hands up from Mordred’s ass and wound them around her back, hugging her tightly to keep the knight from moving and regaining her leverage. The new position caused their breasts to crush together and put their faces together, their parted lips just hairs away as their foreheads came to rest against each other. “Mordred!” Caenis growled in victory, knowing that she had struck a decisive counterattack.

“Fuck,” the blonde knight cried out, feeling the muscles in her thighs and abdomen tighten up in an all too familiar way. “Noooo, no, no-- fuck… fuck! Caenis!” For a moment, Mordred wasn’t sure if she was begging Caenis to stop her telling her to keep on fucking. All she knew was that it was about to happen. The pressure in her body built as Caenis hit her with a few short but deep thrusts, cornering Mordred -- the Knight of Treachery and notorious tomboy. In her day, an infamous wild child. A brat no one wanted to hunt down and corner to discipline, because she became a cornered animal when she had her back to the wall. As Mordred’s mind failed her, her instincts and training took over.

She was going to cum first. That was unavoidable. Instead of fighting it any longer, she welcomed it, leaning her weight back into Caenis’ arms. Growling and groaning and moaning like a bitch in heat, she welcomed Caenis’ cock deep into her pussy. Her kingly cunt clamped down like a vise on Caenis’ greek cock, already starting to spasm in a desperate plea to receive Caenis’ cum. Quickly, she raked her nails up Caenis’ back and locked her arms around her middle.

It was a more familiar maneuver to Mordred, one she actually practiced in life, letting her opponent pierce deeper after striking a lethal blow to let her reply in kind. The shifting let Mordred get her cock back on track. Though Caenis had almost slipped the knight’s cock out of her cunt, now it was driving right back into her with a vengeance, too late for her to react. “Caenis!” Mordred cried out again, her cunt exploding into a series of wild trembles around the Argonaut’s dick. At the same time, her cock shot its royal load deep into the Greek woman’s cunt, painting its walls white with potential heirs to Camelot.

“Mordred,” Caenis snarled, clawing at her lover’s back with her black-painted nails, doing her best to fight against the way Mordred’s divine pussy sought to milk her dry. Words failed the pair, but they didn’t need eloquence or deep philosophy. As warriors, the pair of them knew that the best way for them to express themselves would always be through combat, through the clash of weapons, through lance against sword -- or in this case, cock against cunt and cunt against cock. 

_ This _ was their communication as heroic spirits. And though Caenis’ willpower was enough that she could likely keep herself from nutting through Mordred’s orgasm, the wet and warm splash of the knight’s thick cum in her pussy was just enough to push her over the edge. As Caenis’ pussy exploded with the same pleasure that Mordred’s cunt was experiencing, her muscles working desperately to get more of the knight’s delectable cum, her unlucky cock found its support back home, Caenis’ resistance, waning. “Mordred!” the Argonaut cried back, hot and heated, one last thrust putting her cock right up against the entrance to the blonde knight’s womb. Each rope she fired went straight into Mordred’s figurative oven until it was flooded, leaking out into her slick tunnel. 

Their simultaneous orgasms were joined by another one right on their heels. Ritsuka could barely believe what was playing out before her, and she loved every moment of it.  _ This _ was so much better than any other competition she manipulated her Servants into having. It was like a wrestling match, or maybe a sumo match -- if all the weight the sumos gained went straight to their tits and asses. Like two wild beasts competing for a mate -- like bulls or elks locking horns or antlers, refusing to back down until a winner had been decided. 

“Yeah,” she whispered to her Servants, continuing to work at her cunt and clit with her vibrator and fingers right up until the moment of truth came. “Cum for me, heroes. Yeah… oh, yeah, fuck… fuck,” she moaned, tossing her head back against the pillows and letting out a more wordless cry, her peak coming right on the tail of Caenis’. Gasping, Ritsuka sought to fight through the trembles and shivers that ran through her spasming body, jilling herself through one orgasm in desperate hopes of getting another.

Mordred and Caenis panted and heaved for breath. Without the support and cling of their rival, either one of them surely would have sank to the floor in the wakes of their powerful orgasms. Their bodies sheened with a light coat of sweat, highlighting each of their curves and the contours of their muscles; there was no sign of the pasties Ritsuka had stuck over their nipples earlier, having peeled off at some point and fallen underfoot.

The complicated but tomboyish updo Mordred kept her hair in couldn’t keep up with their vigorous fucking, falling away and down her back in a long golden curtain. The long ponytail that Caenis kept hers in would have survived to this point, if not for the blonde’s clawing hands accidentally hooking it and tearing it away. The Argonaut’s pale hair fell well past her ass, almost to her ankles. Both of their faces were red with exertion and arousal.

The pair of them gazed hazily into each other’s eyes. Neither of them was anywhere near done yet, but they could take a moment to appreciate each other’s skill and perfect bodies. Impulsively, her heart pounding, Mordred pressed just a bit closer to the Argonaut and put her lips to hers. She closed her eyes, kissing the Lancer slowly and almost tenderly, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm that still had her shivering occasionally as aftershocks went through her body. When Caenis assertively sought to deepen it, to conquer the blonde knight’s mouth with her tongue, Mordred allowed it. It wasn’t a sign of submission in her mind, not in that situation.

They made an impossibly beautiful sight, wound around each other, french kissing while mutually impaled on their cocks. It was the sort of beautiful sight some people would readily die for, but not Ritsuka.  _ This _ wasn’t what she wanted to watch. She didn’t want to watch a sweet moment between the two before they began the second round. Her amber eyes flashed into focus. As their Master, she didn’t need to wait for them to get back to work. Reluctantly, she took her hand from her clit and lifted it, holding up its tattooed back towards the kissing lovers. 

Most of the time, Ritsuka forgot she had command seals. They were made for the original Holy Grail Wars as a way to force absolute obedience over unruly Servants if they disagreed with their Masters, or as a way to bend reality with their impossible magic to achieve otherwise impossible feats. With Caenis and Mordred’s ridiculous strength, she almost never needed to use them in battle.

Since every Servant in Chaldea was on board with the organization’s ‘save humanity and history itself’ mission, they were mainly used for the latter these days, but the former remained an option. “My Saber,” Ritsuka gasped breathlessly. “I-- command you to keep fucking Caenis until you can’t any longer.” Part of the tattoo began to fade away. It wasn’t permanently gone; one would return to her each morning, and she was certain she wouldn’t need them any time soon. 

Mordred, who was beginning to feel so mellow that she was genuinely wondering if her body was falling in love with Caenis, shot her eyes wide open, then narrowed them and ripped free of the kiss, gasping. She shot a dirty look over at her Master, displeased, then turned her attention towards the task at hand, pushing her forehead against Caenis’ as she began to thrust once again. “Come on,” she demanded in a low, low voice, almost purring. “Give me everything you’ve got. Let’s settle this once and for all, Caenis.”

Their cocks had just begun to soften in each other, the realities of male physiology necessitating a brief respite before they could churn another load out of their internal testes. But with the use of Ritsuka’s command spell, Mordred’s cock quickly began to stiffen again, throwing reality to the wayside as it eliminated her refractory period entirely. “I can’t-- tch!” Caenis was caught off guard, her weapon unprepared, the blonde knight given numerous free thrusts inside her. The advantage Mordred gained was more meaningful than just that, though.

Though they were spending their stamina and though Caenis forced Mordred to cum first, neither Servant had gained a decisive advantage over the other one. Fucking, sex, making love -- whatever anyone wanted to call it, they all knew that intercourse was the most efficient way to transfer mana, the real thing fueling both of the materialized heroic servants. They were just exchanging it back and forth, more and more lost each time. Those thrusts Mordred took gave her a leg up on Caenis. “B-bastard,” the Argonaut bit out, knowing her cock would soon slip out of Mordred entirely and she would be utterly defenseless. She needed to act, and quickly.

Thinking up a plan was hard for Mordred before when she was on the losing end. It was nearly impossible for Caenis now, her cunt hypersensitive from her orgasm. “M-Master,” she gasped out pleadingly, flicking her eyes away from Mordred’s face to Ritsuka, who had resumed jilling her pussy and rubbing her clit. The redheaded mage barely seemed to register Caenis’ cry, focused on her own pleasure. “Fuuuck,” Caenis groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as Mordred finally resumed her earlier attack and began to thrust against her g-spot without a shred of mercy. “M-Master!” she started to cry out, only for any other words to turn into a squeal as her next vaginal orgasm kicked off. 

Caenis needed a command spell, but all she could do was throw her head back and scream out as she cummed around Mordred’s cock, the tight sheath of her cunt a far better fit for the knight’s cock than the scabbard Avalon.

Mordred grinned viciously, knowing her victory was at hand. She unwound one of her arms from around Caenis while continuing to pump her hips, reaching up to grab the Argonaut by the jaw and force her chin down. The squeeze of her fingers against Caenis’ cheeks forced the disadvantaged Lancer to open her eyes to bare slits, her eyes glassed over and teary with raw pleasure. “It’s over,” Mordred declared, showing no signs of faltering as she continued to fuck Caenis’ sloppy, cum-coated cunt. 

Yet her comeuppance -- or maybe it was better to say her  _ cumuppance _ \-- struck quickly. Ritsuka had heard Caenis and hadn’t ignored her. However unfair the advantage Mordred had was, the redheaded mage loved the desperate struggle and self-denial that played over Caenis’ features. She held off on restoring Caenis’ cock just to see how long it took her to break, and what that break would look like. For all her beauty, Caenis’ face had just a hint of handsomeness to it. It turned outright girlish when she was overwhelmed by Mordred’s cock. The warrior had a surprisingly cute side to her.

Seeing it and having her curiosity indulged, Ritsuka had no reason to hold back on her now. Once again she lifted her hand, turning her command seals towards her Servants and throatily whispering the words that would put Caenis back in the competition. “My Lancer, I command you to keep fucking Mordred until you can't any longer.” It took effect right at the height of Caenis’ fourth orgasm, her second spilling quickly into a third and then another in the midst of Mordred’s cruel assault. 

Just as Caenis’ soft cock was about to slip out of Modred’s slippery fuckhole, blood and mana surged into her dick and gave it a second wind, letting her plow it right back into her rival’s pussy. Fresh energy surged through her body, and she had another prime chance to mount a counterattack against the blonde knight, who had thrown defense away entirely to go all-out on Caenis’ cunt. “It’s-- not over yet,” Caenis snarled, dragging her arm around to grab Mordred’s face and hold it the same way the knight had hers, the two truly facing off now. 

In spite of the command spell, Caenis began shooting her second load a few seconds later as the pleasure in her still-cumming cunt proved too infectious for her poor cock. Fueled with adrenaline and mana, she kept fucking right through every thrust, growling and grunting like a woman possessed. “Shit!” Mordred squeaked out, both her cunt and cock exploding at once. “Y-you bitch!” Any further words failed the Servant from Camelot, however, as her squeaking turned to a squeal, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open. The hand she had on Caenis’ face slid down, grabbing her shoulder desperately for support.

Caenis saw another opportunity in that moment, grinning just as viciously as Mordred was a moment ago. Though the Knight of Treachery might not have thought much of the kiss she started, Caenis once again read her opponent like a book while it happened. She identified Mordred’s greatest weakness, even greater than her crippling daddy issues (albeit far less fucked up than her relationship with Arotria as her clone). It was a weakness that Mordred was embarrassed by, and would never admit to -- if Caenis called her on it, she knew that Mordred would begin blushing and calling her an idiot, followed by a slew of insults.

“At least I’m not a tsundere,” Caenis taunted breathlessly, sliding her hand behind Mordred’s head to grab her hair. The cumming knight’s eyes shot wide open with rage and shame, just a second before Caenis captured her lips again, kissing her hard and fierce. The rage and humiliation on Mordred’s face quickly faded into something different, less than whorish but still wanton, as though the romance of a kiss alone was proving to be too much for her. Still fueled by the Command Spell, her hips thrusted away wildly, dead set on following their master’s orders. But Mordred herself wasn’t behind it anymore, while Caenis…

Caenis knew she had won, and that Ritsuka’s pussy was as good as hers. The next five minutes were the true thick of things for the pair. Whenever one of them came, their rival wasn’t far behind them. Now their cocks could keep up with the multiple orgasms their cunts were being dragged through, kicking and screaming for their owners to give them  _ some _ kind of mercy or reprieve. Soon Mordred had Caenis’ womb just as full as her own, their cunts overflowing. Each of their thrusts forced cum to squirt and squeeze out of their rival’s increasingly sloppy pussy, making room for the next load. 

If Ritsuka wasn’t so boneless with pleasure, cumming twice in that time, she probably would have sat on the edge of her bed, utterly entranced by the sight of the two futa Servants giving it their all. Maybe she would have crawled beneath them, licking the fresh cum out of their cunts as it dribbled out. Instead, she cried out as her fourth orgasm took her, making her toes curl hard and her fingers tremble. She dropped her vibrator and fell back, breathing hard. Lacking the supernatural endurance that her two Servants had, she found her world dimming and her consciousness ebbing. 

As much as she wanted to see the end of the contest, Ritsuka passed out on the bed.

Mordred’s body gave out first, though it wasn’t a surprise to either of them. “D-damn it, Caenis,” she laughed breathlessly as the wild rut of her hips finally began to falter, each coming weaker and weaker as her grip on Caenis slackened. “You… you idiot, you stupid idiot, you… you dummy--”

Though she was worn down and finally starting to feel the exhaustion her Master and sister Servant were passing out from, Caenis let herself grin. She was dead on with her prediction. Continuing to pump away at Mordred’s sloppy pussy, she shut the blonde knight up with one more kiss, letting her have the one she wanted. Slow, sensual and almost loving, a sharp contrast to the rough and wild fucking that was still going on. It wasn’t that Caenis  _ enjoyed _ kissing that way, but it was something she could lord over Mordred for the rest of Ritsuka’s life.

The woman who destroyed Camelot gave a final, weak shudder, her pussy spasming once again around Caenis’ cock. Though Mordred’s own cock twitched, it only shot dry blanks into Caenis’ equally cum-coated cunt. She clawed at Caenis’ back and gasped into her mouth, slowly beginning to go limp in the Argonaut’s arms. Slowly, knowing how close she was to bursting, Caenis began to pull out of Mordred’s pussy and off of her deflating cock. Cumming one last time in the knight’s pussy was tempting, but it was no way to mark a victory.

Her strength beginning to fade, Caenis half-carried and half-dragged Mordred to Ritsuka’s bed, where their master laid passed out with her legs splayed wide open. As inviting as their Master’s pussy was, it was a reward she would have to take another time. She eased the knight down, setting her between Ritsuka’s thighs. As she slumped into place, Mordred’s golden head came to rest on their Master’s chest, her shoulders barely pressing against the redheaded mage’s breasts. The knight’s cock began to fade away, the tattoo sealing it shimmering back into place on her skin.

The Lancer smiled faintly at the tableau. If it wasn’t for the sloppy white mess dripping out of Mordred’s cunt, the two of them would have made for a cute picture of exhausted lovers. As it was, the pair of them looked like a debaucherous mess, even reminding Caenis of how she ended an orgy dedicated to Dionysus thousands of years ago. She carefully climbed up on the bed, half-squatting over both of them and bracing her weight on the wall. With a push of her hips, she shoved her enormous cock into Mordred’s mouth, still hanging open from the delirium-inducing pleasure that made her pass out. 

From there, she carried out her Master’s command, fucking her unconscious rival’s mouth and throat with wild abandon until her cock couldn’t take anymore. Drawing out and grabbing hold of her cock, growling while the women beneath her moaned, Caenis quickly jerked herself to completion, hissing rather than roaring her victory. The last load she had in her was as big as her first one, rope after rope of her thick white Greek cum splattering across not just Mordred’s face and breasts, but their Master’s as well. Though Caenis had always prided herself on her aim, she lacked the patience or energy to restrain herself from accidentally highlighting both the blonde and the redhead’s long locks with her spooge.

That was something they could deal with in the morning. Caenis let out a weak groan and sank down to her knees, crawling up to put herself on the pillows with Ritsuka, one of her arms and one of her legs splaying over the other two women. Her women, now. She smiled, her last thought before passing out an old adage that always proved true in the end.

_ To the victor goes the spoils. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
